Sans Smirk
Sans Smirk ist ein Erdpony und Leiter von Cheese Sandwichs Gagfabrik aus Wer zuletzt lacht … Persönliches Sans Smirk ist sehr intelligent und hat einen sehr trockenen Humor. Zwar lacht er nicht viel, aber er kann erkennen ob ein Witz gut ist. Geschichte In Wer zuletzt lacht … lädt Cheese Sandwich Pinkie Pie in seinen Gagfabrik ein. Der Einladung kommt Pinkie gerne nach da sie sich unter anderem von Cheese Hilfe bei der Suche nach ihrer Lebensaufgabe verspricht. Auf dem trostlosen Fabrikgelände wird Pinkie von einem ausrollendem roten Teppich überrascht an dessen Ende Cheese Sandwich steht. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung ist es ein Pony mit einer Cheese Maske, das sich wundert warum es keinen Lacher gab und überlegt Änderung an der Maske. Auf Pinkies Frage wer er ist stellt sich das Pony als Sans Smirk vor, Viezepräsident der Unterhaltungsintegration. Nun möchte er Pinkie zu Cheese bringen. Pinkie freut sich schon darauf eine ganze Fabrik voller Partyspäße von innen zu sehen, die ja der lustigste Ort auf der Welt sein soll. Die Ernüchterung ereilt Pinkie schnell. Die Fabrik ist innen wie jede andere, Maschinen, Fließbänder und Arbeiter. Sans erklärt das die Dinge dieser Fabrik der Spaß selbst sind, sie gehen hier äußerst ernst mit Spaß und Humor um. Nun möchte er ihr etwas zeigen. Eine Spritzblume von der Sans sich voll ins Gesicht spritzen lässt. Pinkie findet den Klassiker klasse und sie hat eine Idee: was wen man die Blume auf einem Shirt anbringt aber nicht die Blume spritzt sondern das Shirt. Die Idee findet Sans gut auch wen er kaum eine Mine darüber verzieht. Pinkie findet nicht das es so was besonderes war da Sens von Cheese bestimmt tausende solcher Ideen pro Minute bekommt. Doch Sens hört nur mit einem Ohr zu da er schnell die Details des Spritzshirts mit den Arbeitern bespricht. Jetzt möchte er wissen was Pinkie von einem Furzkissen hält. Dazu schlägt sie vor das das Geräusch von einem anderen Pony kommen sollte. Also z.B. setz Sens sich auf das Kissen aber das Geräusch käme von Pinkie. Er will es das „Bauchredende Furzkissen“ nennen. Jetzt möchte Pinkie aber zu Cheese Sandwich. Dem will Sens sogleich nachkommen, er merkt an das es schon eine Weile her ist das sie mit jemanden zusammen gearbeitet haben der einen wahre Humorinspiration ist. Das findet Pinkie merkwürdig wo doch Cheese da ist. Eine Sache möchte Sans ihr noch zeigen. Die Super rutschige Bananenschale, die unter einem Glassturz aufbewahrt wird, daran wird noch gearbeitet doch sie ist schon jetzt sehr besonders. Kaum hat Sans den Glassturz weggenommen rutscht die Schale einmal quer durch die Werkshalle und bringt vier Arbeiter zu Fall, ehe Sans sie wieder einfängt. Dazu hat Pinkie die Idee was wen man nicht aus rutsch sondern einfach kleben bleibt, Tritt man auf die Schale bekommt man sie nicht mehr ab. Sans ist überwältigt von der Idee und findet das Pinkie das Pony ist mit dem Cheese reden sollte und führt sie zu ihm. Als Pinkie in seinem Büro auf Cheese trifft bittet er sie überraschend um Hilfe, Sein Lachen ist ihm Abhanden gekommen. Pinkie kann es nicht glauben und testet Cheese mit einer Springschlangendose, die er gar nicht zum lachen findet. Da stört kurz Sans mit einer Idee um die Schlangen zu verbessern. Chesse erklärt das sie beide genau deswegen ein Team sind. Sans hat immer das letzte Fünkchen Lachen aus Cheese Gags raus hohlen können. Was hilfreich ist da Cheese seit einer Weile keine guten Gags einfallen. Er weiß nicht ob ein Gag lustig ist und kann auch nicht darüber lachen, was für ihn schrecklich ist. Pinkie möchte wissen wie es dazu kommen konnte. Doch Cheese weiß es nicht genau. Damals als Partypony konnte er über alles Lachen. Cheese erzählt das er auf seinen Wanderungen Partyfreude dorthin gebracht hat wo sie gebraucht wurde. Er hat sogar angefangen einzigartige Gags für jede seiner Partys zu erfinden. Zum Beispiel ein Pinata Spiel wo die Süßigkeiten nicht aus der Pinata sondern aus dem Schläger fallen. Schon bald wollte jedes Pony in Equestria seinen eignen Gag haben. Doch er bekam mehr Aufträge als er bewältigen konnte, aber Cheese wollte die freudigen Gesichter nicht enttäuschen. Zum Glück hatte Sans die Idee mit der Fabrik, einer Gagfabrik. So konnte Cheese die Nachfrage bedienen und alle Ponys glücklich machen. Schon bald verschickten sie Gags nach ganz Equestria. Doch plötzlich eines Tages war Cheese Lachen einfach fort. Seitdem hat er die Fabrik nicht verlassen, er möchte nicht das irgend ein Pony ihn so sieht. Selbst feiges Huhn, Sein Gummiadler, erkennt ihn nicht wieder. Pinkie will Cheese helfen. Sie wollen erst mal klein anfangen doch weder auf die Augapfelbrille noch den Hufschocker oder die Sahnetorte im Gesicht springt Cheese an. Dabei haben diese Klassiker Rainbow Dashs Lachen fast eine Woche in Gips gelegt und Sans fand sie auch klasse. Cheese meint das Pinkie sich keine schuld geben soll, was er auch hat es steht schlimm um ihn. Pinkie denkt das sie noch kleiner anfangen sollten. Kurz darauf erklärt Pinkie das man nicht Rennen kann bevor man Laufen kann. Und man kann nicht Lachen bevor man lächeln kann und Cheese Lächeln ist völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Um einzuschätzen womit sie es zu tun haben soll er Pinkie sein größtes lächeln zeigen. Woraus selbst mit anfeuern nichts wird. Doch noch gibt Pinkie ihn nicht auf, sie weiß das es irgendwas gibt das ihn zum lachen bringt. Sie muss nur herausfinden wo sie es findet. Sans weißt darauf hin das sie in einer Spaßfabrik sind. Sans führt Pinkie und Cheese ins Firmeneigene Magie Labor, Forschung und Entwicklung. Hier wird die Wissenschaft hinter dem witzigen erforschen. Auf Pinkies Nachfrage erklärt Sans das es natürlich keinen witzige Einheitsgröße gibt und auch keine Einheitliche Spaßtheorie. Aber wen sie den Witz an einem Spaß herausfinden können sie diesen Witz mit einem anderen Spaß verbinden und einen dritten lustigeren Spaß kreieren. Wie eine Dose die Pinke eine Torte ins Gesicht schleudert. Mit Hilfe des Labors beginnt Pinkie verschiedene Gags an Cheese zu testen. Doch nichts wirkt. Pinkie versteht es einfach nicht. Sie haben alles ausprobiert und nichts wirkt. Sans hält fest das sie inzwischen jede Methode probiert haben die die Wissenschaft des Humor ihnen bietet. Cheese wirft das Handtuch, er ist Pinkie Dankbar, aber wen nicht mal sie ihn zum lachen bringen kann. Dann kann es niemand. Sans meint das Chees nicht einfach aufgeben darf. Doch Cheese findet das er keine Wahl mehr hat und jetzt herausfinden muss wie er ohne Lachen überleben kann. Die Belegschaft hat den Mut verloren. Pinkie kann nicht begreifen das sie einfach aufgeben. Sans fürchtet das Cheese recht hat, Pinkie ist das witzigste Pony in Equestria und wen sie ihn nicht zum lachen bringen kann ist es wohl für immer verschwunden. Da Cheese mal genauso witzig war wie Pinkie kann sie nicht glauben das es vorbei sein soll. Sans sagt ihr das es keiner hier kann und ihn Schüttelt der Gedanken was aus der Fabrik wird. Pinkie begreift das Sans von der Schließung der Fabrik spricht und das wo sie dachte das Cheese hier seine Lebensaufgabe gefunden hat. Sans erklärt das zumindest er seine hier gefunden hat, Aber wen Cheese wirklich aufgibt dann können sie seine alten Ideen nur noch eine gewisse Zeit produzieren bis sie sich abnutzen. Es sei den Pinkie würde in Betracht ziehen hier zu arbeiten, ihre frische Herangehensweise an die Klassiker ähnelt dem Cheese von damals. Pinkie würde zwar gerne ihre Lebensaufgabe finden, aber die hier ist es nicht. Sie ist ein Partypony und macht Ponys gerne in Echtzeit glücklich. Darauf erzählt Sans das in der Anfangszeit Cheese das größte Vergnügen daran hatte das lachen zu sehen das seine Witze bei den Ponys hervorrief. Pinkie schlägt vor das sie noch mal auf Anfang gehen sollten und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Da fällt ihr etwas auf. Cheese größtes Vergnügen am Lachen andere Ponys das er machte. Sie begreift das sie die ganze Sache falsch angegangen sind. Es geht nicht darum Cheese zu lachen zu bringen, er muss sie zum lachen bringen. Pinkie stürmt zurück in die Fabrik. In seinem Büro erklärt Pinkie Cheese das er die Fabrik gegründet hat weil er die Ponys nicht enttäuschen wollte, aber hier drin kann er ihr lachen nicht sehen. Auch für Sans, der völlig außer Atem hinter Pinkie her kommt, ergibt es Sinn. Freude zu verbreiten hat auch Cheese immer erfreut. Auf Cheese Einwand das die Fabrik mit all ihren Dingen doch für Freude sorgt, macht Pinkie noch mal deutlich das er die Freude nicht sieht. Cheese ist ein Partypony genau wie Pinkie. Er liebt es die Ponys vor seinen Augen lachen zu sehen. Das soll er gleich am an Sans ausprobieren. Was sich allerdings als Fehlgriff erweist da Sans kein großer Lacher ist. Also soll er es mal bei Pinkie versuchen. Da sieht Cheese aber nicht viel Sinn drin da Pinkie über alles lacht. Er hält sich für einen Hoffnungslosen Fall. Bei seinem letzten Satz jedoch vertauscht Cheese versehtnlich Buchstaben was einer der neugierig gewordenen Arbeiter zum Kichern bringt. Er fand es eben lustig. Was Cheese zum Lächeln bringt. Cheese findet sein Lachen wieder. Sofort macht er sich daran die ganze Belegschaft zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst Sans kann nicht an sich halten und Cheese findet zu seiner Hochform zurück. Sans ist heilfroh das Cheese wieder der alte ist. Nur glaubt Cheese das es die Farbik nicht weiter leiten kann, aber Sans kann es. Pinkie hatte recht, die lustigen Ideen reichen nicht, er muss im Land herumreisen und die Ponys darüber lachen sehen. Sans kann die Fabrik gerne leiten, Cheese muss einfache leben. Zusammen mit Feiges Huhn macht er sich auf dem Weg. Und Sans braucht sich keine Sorgen wegen neuer Ideen zu machen, die werden Cheese draußen in Equestria einfallen und er wird sie alle rüber schicken. Auf Sans nachfrage ob er sich sicher ist entgegnet Cheese das es seine Lebensaufgabe ist. Wonach eigentlich Pinkie gesucht hat. Cheese bietet ihr an in zu begleiten um zusammen zu suchen. Pinkie wirft einen Blick auf die lachenden Arbeiter und meint sie schon gefunden zu haben. Navboxen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere